Pirates of the Caribbean: Hunted Waters
by riversonng
Summary: Searching for Manuel's treasure Barbossa needs Angelica's help to rule the sea. Held captured Angelica is hiding a big secret and is not only risking her own life in this journey. Jack goes in search of Angelica and tries to free the pearl Read & Review ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Follow me on Twitter: **_**JJWonderland4U**_

**-xox- Take Me To Tortuga –xox-**

He sat on his chair quietly, staying unnoticed, which was rare for Captain Jack Sparrow. He stared at the bottle cursing at himself. He looked in the bottle which contained the Black Pearl for the millionth time that week, still thinking how to get his beloved pearl out. He thought he was going to be able to get his Pearl out of a bottle with his 'Ritual' but it failed after him and Gibbs tried a few times. He stared deeply into the ship to see Jack, the monkey running on deck.

"I hate that monkey" he cursed like most of the times he saw Barbossa's devilish monkey abort his ship. "The pearl in a bottle, why does the pearl have to be in a bottle" he asked. He turned around to see but no one there. Only drunken mans drowning their sorrow with rum. He watched as the fastest ship in the Caribbean concurring a dangerous storm, but never getting free of it. He sighed and looked back when he heard yelling. Two mans started a fight, and soon, everyone followed. Jack being Jack grabbed his Pearl and went out of the bar, without anyone noticing him.

He walked down the street until he heard, from behind, "It's him it's Jack Sparrow" he turned to see two armed men walking to him. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow for you"

"I don't see your ship" one of them said. "It is currently in a bottle but will soon be out, I tell you" he told them. He turned and continued walking until he heard screaming. "Watch out, it's Jack Sparrow, convicted to be hanged, on order from the king" He looked to them and then next to him, which was hanged a wanted poster with his face. He turned back around before taking a run for his life. He was being chased down by men and British solders. He sprinted down the street until he was pulled inside a house. He fell and peeked in the door and watched as men ran down that street.

He turned around and saw Gibbs. "Hello mate!" Gibbs looked at him and smiled. "What happened there?"

"I might have intentionally slighted a king or two" Jack said as he climbed over a barrel of wood and continued walking towards the end of the house. Gibbs followed him, carrying the bag full of boats in bottles. Jack gently placed the Pearl on the table and opened the doors of all the cabinets in the room he was in.

"Why can't there be rum, I like rum, everyone needs some rum" he mumbled as he opened the bottom cabinet. "Ahoy! Found me lovely rum" He opened the bottle and took a sip, before sitting on an old chair.

"Oh, Gibbs, have you thought of a way to get me beloved pearl out of this bottle?" Jack asked staring once again through the bottle and then taking another sip of his rum.

"Actually, Jack I've been thinking" Gibbs started. He was interrupted by a soft laugh and then continued. "You say Blackbeard kept all of these bottles as prises, Ight?"

"Aye" he replied. "Barbossa told you he lost the pearl. His own ship turned against him and the crew were tied by ropes, Ight?"

"Aye" he said again, waiting for Gibbs to continue. "After you called a mutiny on the Queen Ann's Revenge, you say Blackbeard made you all tie upside down by ropes?"

"Aye, you make very good point mate, maybe you got brain after all" Jack smiled.

Gibbs continued "What did Blackbeard do exactly when he made the ship obey his orders?"

Jack though for a second and said "Ah, his sword! We get me Pearl out by getting the sword." Jack smiled and got to his feet. "We shall take ship and sail for the sword. Who is in possession of Barbossa." He sat back down and rubbed his beard.

"Jack, we shall go after Barbossa and take his sword" Gibbs said. "But first, we need a ship." Jack picked his Pearl up and Gibbs did the same with the bag and they made their way to the door. Jack opened it carefully and peeked out making sure there was no one their wanting him dead. He made sure it was clear and made his way out. They walked to the port and hid behind a large log. They watched as two men guarded an empty ship, fully loaded. Jack turned to Gibbs and whispered "You shall go and untie the ship and I shall distract my friends over there"

Gibbs nodded and walked behind to the boat as Jack got up and walked towards the two men's. "Sir, may I ask were you heading?" One of them asked.

"I'm taking over this ship" answered Jack. The blond man turned towards the darker haired man and asked "Do we believe this man?"

"Of course not, obviously he's lying to us, why would he say the truth?" They turned back to Jack and the Dark haired man asked. "I recognise you from somewhere"

Jack smiled and asked "Have I threatened you before?" The blond man looked at the dark haired man and said "How could of you have meat him already?" The two started arguing and Jack took that as a signal to get aboard the ship. Gibbs made a departure as the blond haired man turned around and screamed "Our ship, the ship has been taken by..."

"Jack Sparrow, savvy" Jack yelled to them then smirked as he walked to the deck.

Gibbs looked down and asked the Captain of the _Trinity_ "Were too Captain?" Jack smiled and replied Tortuga, while hanging from a rope on the ship. He watched the horizon and smiled. "Jack Sparrow is back"

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-

Angelica sat on the island she'd been on since Jack dropped her off 3 days ago. She hadn't seen one ship pass by since she put step on the lost island. Jack had been wrong; the well travelled trade route surrounding the island hadn't been used for over a decade. She sat on the sand, like she'd been doing for the past three days, hoping to see any sign of a ship. She had found a few leftover bottles of rum in an abandoned cabin. Someone must have destroyed all provision, when the island was last used. She watched as the waves collided with the shore. She dug her hand in her pocket and took out Jack's voodoo doll. She smiled and started at it a moment. She turned her attention back to the open sea and noticed a ship. She blinked a few times; making sure her head wasn't playing tricks on her. She opened them again and indeed, there was a ship sailing her way. She watched carefully as the ship hit the waves. She recognised the ship; it was her father's ship, stolen by the one-legged man.

She put the doll back in her pocket, got up and walked to shore, to look more closely at the ship. She noticed it had stopped and longboats were being lowered. She backed away and waited for the longboat to reach shore. She watched as the one-legged man and a few other crewmates she recognized as her father's old crew. Barbossa walked to her and smiled. "Ah, Angelica, Old Edward Teach's daughter. I knew Jack wouldn't have let you die. Didn't know it was poisoned my lady?"

Angelica stared at Barbossa not saying a word. She wasn't going to fall for the one-legged man's threats. "I see Jack did best leaving you here, me lady." The one-legged man walked around Angelica.

"What is it you want from me?" the Spaniard hissed in her deep Spanish accent. "You would be useful to get me self the pearl back and I hear you know something I need. I am here to take what your father took away from me and caused me to lose me leg" He told her as he grabbed her arms fiercely and tied her arms behind her back.

"Get her on board, and you shall bring no harm to her, yet" Barbossa told his crew. They nodded and got her on the longboat. She sat next to Scrum, whom she recognised from her father's crew. She watched as the island got further and further away.

Soon, they reached the Revenge, which Angelica was quite happy to get back on. She knew she had to get the Revenge back but she also knew that Barbossa wanted revenge on Jack. She got carried aboard her father's old ship and tied to the middle post. She cursed in her native language, but stopped when she noticed no one was listening. She put her head back and sighed. She wasn't all stupid; she knew there was no way she was going to get out of here alive, unless she was miraculously saved. She watched as the crewman did their jobs making the Revenge sail. Barbossa was on the top deck looking threw his golden telescope, waiting to reach Tortuga.

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-

**A/N**:

**I OWN NOTHING, but the plot and characters of my imagination! **

**Hello Everyone! :) This is my first ever attempt at a Pirates of the Caribbean. I saw On stranger tides a while ago and I wanted to write a story about it, but I just couldn't find time to do so! Follow me on Twitter; JJWonderland4U **

**I would like to know if you liked this idea! :D Chapters will probably be longer than this next time! This is mostly a Prologue. The good chapters are too come! :D **

**Questions: Would you like to see Will, Elizabeth, Will Jr, Phillip, Seryna, other characters make an appearance? Tell me what you thought and if I get enough reviews I'll continue! :D or else it stay a one shot! XD See ya all Sparrangelica fans! :) **

**Can someone answer this; first off, since Angelica drank from the fountain, those that make her immortal or she can still die? **

_**Gracias a todos lectores y revisor **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pirate Question**_**: Was the Black Pearl in Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides? (Answer in a review, next chapter will have the answer). **

_**Pirate Fact:**_** The Black Pearl was sailed from California to Hawaii to be transformed as the Queen Ann's Revenge. **

**Follow me on Twitter: **_**JJWonderland4U**_

**-xox- Find me now, Find me not –xox-**

"_Mama, mama catch me" the little girl screamed back as she ran into her room. A young lady came in the room and smiled at the energetic little girl. _

"_Angélica, mi amor que es hora de que te vayas a la cama" __her mother told her. __Angelica smiled and sat on her bed. She put her night gown and placed herself under her blankets. _

_Maria Malon, or as Angelica called her 'mama' sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her daughter's head and said, "Te amo me amor." Angelica giggled and laid her head back. Her mother got up and headed to the door but Angelica stopped her. _

"_Mamá cuéntame una historia de piratas"__ she asked. Her mother sighed and came back, sitting back where she previously was. _

_She started the story, her daughter knew by hearth. __"Once upon a time, __una joven se enamoró de un hombre. Pero que el hombre no era como los demás. Él era un pirata…"_

Angelica smiled at one of the only memory she had of her mother. Barbossa interrupted her thoughts as he untied her and brought her in his cabin. He sat her on the nearest chair and sat on his own. He watched as she sat there with pure hate in her eyes.

"Now love, what are you thinking?" He asked playfully. She stared at him before hissing. "You killed my father and almost killed me, made me steal the life of my own father. You are a cruel and heartless pirate"

"Ah, that's where your wrong, your father knew of this fight and your father was much more cruel and ignorant then me. He killed people for pleasure, I only kill in need" He smiled as he picked up a map from his table.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. He laughed and sat up straight. His elbows resting on the desk and his back straight. She looked in his eyes trying to find any hint of anything, but his eyes were a deep dark heartless blue.

"Well, love, first we sail to Tortuga, were all pirates go before an adventure, and then we sail for treasure." He got up and left Angelica in his office. She sat still looking around the familiar room and sighed. _How was she getting out of here_ she thought.

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-

Jack held his compass in one hand and held the boat in the other. He watched as his compass did circles without stopping. He cursed, closed the top and opened it again, just to get the same result. He closed it, put it away and starred at the open sea.

Gibbs walked up on deck and asked his captain "Were do we sail to Capt'n?"

"We sail in search of a crew and what better place than Tortuga." He said to his first mate.

Later that night, he was watching the open sea and suddenly felt a sharp stab in his upper left arm. He crouched in pain until it suddenly faded away. He felt that pain be somewhat familiar but didn't know immediately from where. The pain suddenly came back and stopped as fast as it started. He waited for it to come back, but it never did. He lifted his sleeve to see what was causing the pain. He stared at the cross on his arm looking puzzled. Suddenly, his head went up and he murmured 'voodoo doll'.

"Someone has the doll, that not good, that be not good" He told himself. He got up and walked up on deck to see if he saw any ships. He walked back to the front of the ship and did the same. He sighed and rubbed his arm. He watched the cross as if he was waiting for it to talk to him. Suddenly he heard "That look mighty painful"

He turned around but to see no one but Gibbs on the top Deck. Then he heard "Aye, I agree but he deserved it." He turned to his right then back to his left to see again but no one there. Suddenly he watched as a mini him, or better known as Jackie walked from his hair and sat on his left shoulder.

"Long times no see" he told Jackie. "Aye" he heard from his right. He smiled to the other mini him, Jackson.

"See, a cross on your chest and same pain as the scar on your upper right chest, ring any bells?" Jackie asked.

"We all know, voodoo doll, blah blah blah, but that's bad" Jackson replied. The two started arguing and Jack just looked back and forth to both of them. He tried to take as much information before deciding to interrupt.

"Angelica" he said.

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-

Angelica sat on a barrel of rum and took the voodoo doll of Jack out of her pocket. She took a knife out of her boot, which she kept with her in all times. She lifted the doll's sleeve and started carving a cross not really sure if it would do anything.

Once she was done her carving, she mumbled "I will get my revenge" to the doll before putting it away. She got up and walked to the deck and watched the sea, as she'd been doing for the past couple of hours. She watched the sea carefully and that's when she spotted another ship. She looked carefully to see if she recognized the ship. She wasn't sure which ship it was until she heard Barbossa shout that that ship was a Navy Boat. Everyone got ready to fight and Scrum came to me and gave me my sword and told me Barbossa wanted me to see him immediately. I took it and walked to the upper deck.

"What is it you want" She asked through her deep Spanish accent.

"You will fight but I need you alive" he said and got off deck. The Spaniard watched as the ship got closer and held the handle to her sword tighter every time. Soon, both ships were side to side and both Captain's ordered to fire. I watched as bullet from the cannon hit the Queen Ann's Revenge and as the crew from my father's old ship fired our cannons. I noticed Barbossa wave the sword of Triton, which was also one of my father's possession and soon, the Revenge fired fire towards the other boat.

The crew from the other ship got on ropes and aborted our ship without being invited. Two men's walked towards Angelica and tried attacking her, but each time, she was faster at blocking their hits. They soon noticed she was more experienced than them and started hitting them one after the other. She turned her head to her right to see a man swinging his sword to her head. She bent down and smiled as the sword slashed another of the Navy men's. She jumped on the rail and did one of the techniques Jack had thought her which she often used against him.

She was fighting a man who kept making her walk back. She went to block his attack but another man's sword hit her. The tip sliced the side of her face just above her eye. She walked back and hit the wall. The men were about to stab her but shots were heard. She watched as Barbossa took two pistols out and shot them before continuing his fight. The native Spanish smiled and got back to fighting. He took his sword and waddled it around and fire came out from all the sides of the Revenge burning down the Navy's boat. They stopped fighting and watched their boat sink in the middle of the Caribbean Sea.

"Abandon ship" was heard from everywhere and men jumped off the ship. On the Queen Ann's Revenge, the Navy dropped their weapons. Angelica grabbed the sword pointed her way and threw it on the floor. The pirates watched as the Navy jumped off the Queen Ann's Revenge, while others were being tide upside down by ropes from the ship. Everyone watched as they were being thrown overboard. Once they were all off, Barbossa ordered everyone to get back to their post. He put his sword back in its case and walked to his cabin.

Angelica felt blood drip from above her eye. She whipped it with her hand and watched the blood drip of her hand.

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Usually for my stories I ask for a certain amount of reviews but I didn't for this one but now I will. Three Reviews and I update! :D Follow me on Twitter: JJWonderland4U. I promise I follow back! **

**Alright, so there was a little war in this chapter, I'm not sure if it was well written. This chapter was mostly Angelica with a little Jack. I don't know if you recognise Jackie and Jackson? I just loved them when Jack talked to himself! :O hmm… you might recognise some parts from other movies and mentions and stuff. Again, vote if you'd like to see old characters come back! XD **

**I'm not sure but have another vote; at the end of On Stranger Tides, Angelica told Jack that she's pregnant with his child, do you believe her, and if so, do you think you'd like to see it incorporated in this story? Truthfully, I think she's not and lied because she is an awesome liar and manipulative woman, but also she's already lied to Jack by telling him the truth? So what do you peeps think? **

**Check out my youtube; Angellmaya64 I posted some Jack/Angelica trailers. Or check my profile for the links. If you want spoilers of what is to come, go to my twitter and I usually write some spoilers and/or what to expect! :D **

**Thanks for those who answered my question! That little fact will be very helpful. And as of now, each chapter will have One Pirate Fact and One Pirate Question. Look for the answer of the Pirate Question in my other's note of next chapter! :D **

**Promise chapters will get longer! :)**

_**Gracias! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pirate Fact:**_** Pirates of the Caribbean; On Stranger Tides was filmed on five different islands Kauai, Oahu, Puerto Rico, Palominito and Great Britain. **

**Follow me on Twitter: **_**JJWonderland4U**_

**-xox- And a bottle of Rum –xox-**

Angelica lay in bed resting appreciating little time she had to herself. Her head was killing her and for the rare times in her life, she was sure she was sea sick. She was just about to have a nap when she heard, from just outside her cabin, "Tortuga" being yelled. Whoever the person was, made sure to wake up anyone sleeping. Angelica got up, put the boots that were at the edge of the bed and put them on, taking her sword on the way. She opened the door and walked out her cabin to see Tortuga Island. She walked to the side of the boat until they reached the docks.

Arrived at the Docks, the crew made their way off the boat to search for provisions for their next sail. Angelica was about to get out but was grabbed by the hands back. "Ah, you don't think I leave you go like that now, you my prisoner" Barbossa said. He grabbed her arm as tight as he could, knowing she was sneaky and one of the best girl pirates in the Caribbean, being thought by the best pirate. She looked at Barbossa and followed him as he walked of the both.

On deck, he tied her arms together and took her with him. "What do you do with me" the Spaniard hissed. Hector just laughed and ignored her question, walking to his destination. After a walking a few blocks, Barbossa turned in a small alley, holding his grip on Angelica tighter every time. He abruptly stopped, looked up and smiled. Angelica followed his gaze and noticed a sign, reading it carefully she looked confused. He took her in and sat her on a chair ordering her not to move. She watched as an old lady walked out of the room and smiled when she noticed Barbossa.

"Ah, Hector. What brings you here?" She asked. He put his hand on her shoulder and walked further back trying to keep his conversation as quiet as possible.

Angelica leaned forward trying to understand but Barbossa and the lady were talking to low. She watched them and heard the woman shout as quietly as possible "She is her, she is her. The cross, she is her"

She leaned back and stared at them until she saw Barbossa coming back her way. He took a knife out and put it on her throat before asking "What do you know about Captain Manuel Rivero Pardal's treasure?"

Angelica stared at him not answering until Barbossa pressed the knife on her neck a little harder cutting her just a little. She cursed as he sliced a small part of her neck open. The lady pulled him back and warned him that he was going to need her alive, for now. He sighed and turned back to the Spanish lady and asked again "What do you know of Captain Manuel's Treasure?"

Again, she didn't answer but Barbossa noticed she wasn't paying attention. Indeed, Angelica stared at him as he asked her over and over again the same question. She remembered her mother telling her stories as a child about a Treasure and to guide it with her hearth.

_Angelica lay back in her bed waiting for her mother to tell her yet another story. She saw her mother walk in and smiled. "Mama, tell me a story" she asked. _

_Maria sat at the edge of the bed, like she always did, tucked her daughter in, kissed her head and started her fairytale. _

"_A young girl fell in love with a Pirate, Manuel. He brought her on many adventures and showed her the true nature of the ocean. Until the English wanted his treasure, said to be the most powerful treasure in the world. Just before he had to attack Port Royal, he brought the young girl back to her native town and told her all the secrets of the sea and gave her a special gift. A cross and he made her promise to guide it with all her hearth and to never let anyone get a hold of it or of her. He left her there and told him to wait for her. She waited for over three years, but he never came back. He was tortured and then killed" _

Angelica snapped away from her memory and stared at Barbossa. "You will get nothing from me" she hissed. Barbossa sighed frustrated and grabbed her tightly.

"Do you know of Captain Manuel's Treasure?" he continued. "What do you know of the ritual and the location and the dangers? I know you know, what is it?" He turned back to the woman and asked her "What do you know?"

"Ah, blood, fresh blood of Manuel's loved one." She told him. "Ah, blood, fresh blood of Manuel's loved one." She told him. Barbossa grabbed her arm and asked. "Whom is she, where is she, were to I find her?"

"She's dead" Angelica hissed. Hector smiled finally getting something out of the Spaniard.

Angelica looked at the woman trying to find out whom she was. Giving up, she asked her. "How do you know?"

The woman laughed and a shot was heard and the lady fell to the floor clutching her chest. Barbossa crouched down to her and asked. "Where is it? What is the ritual?"

She laughed up blood and mumbled. "Lime Cay, but before sailing make sure be informed it going to test you and dangerous" she laughed again and abruptly stopped.

Angelica stared at the lifeless body on the floor shocked. She watched the door and saw no one there and new that it wasn't Barbossa because he was facing her. Hector grabbed Angelica and walked back towards the Revenge.

The Captain of the Queen Ann's Revenge stopped at a bar, were he knew one of the member of his crew, Scrum would probably be.

"Aye, Scrum, watch her and make sure she goes no were. We need her and be careful she's tricky" Barbossa warned him before making his way to the back room. But before he could get there, he noticed Teague.

"Hello, Teague" Hector greeted him. He nodded his head and asked who the lady was. "Jack's old lover" Teague raised an eyebrow and changed the subject. "Were you heading?" Barbossa led Teague in another room, making sure no one was following.

Scrum stared at Angelica and said "Hello, me lady" but Angelica just stared at him without answering. Scrum just nodded and saw her turning around and vomiting the content of her stomach. He turned around and when she turned back around, he asked "Are you alright me lady?"

"Yes, I'll be fine" she told him before sitting on the nearest chair. She put her tied hands to her forehead and sighed. Angelica suddenly felt tired and did her best not to fall asleep. Barbossa came back a few hours later and took Angelica back and ordered Scrum to get the crew and that they were leaving Tortuga.

He grabbed Angelica's arms and told her to get up. She opened her eyes full of hate and got up. They went back to the docks and made their way back on the Queen Ann's Revenge.

Soon, the crew was all back on the ship and the Queen Ann's Revenge was on its way to another adventure, yet a deadly one.

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-

Gibbs was on the top deck when he noticed Jack talking to himself. He watched him carefully and went down the stairs up to him.

"Angelica" Jack said. Gibbs looked confused and asked "The woman from Seville?"

"This is bad, really bad." He continued. Gibbs watched as Jack talked but never really answering his questions. Jack looked back and forth from his left shoulder to his right shoulder and abruptly stopped and walked to the side of the ship, starring at the sea. He watched the distance and noticed flames.

"Aye, that be a ship" he stated to Jackie, but when he turned around, there was no one there. He turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"Ah, Gibbs, that be a burning ship, watch out we not be the first to travel these paths" Jack stated before walking away.

Gibbs stood there confused and said "Ight, now he answers me" Before turning to the direction of the burning ship.

Later that night, Gibbs had gone for a nap and Jack was on Deck staring at the pearl. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of that bottle" he reassured his pearl.

-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox-JACK/ANGELICA-xox-POTC-xox

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Five Reviews until I update again! :D Follow me on Twitter: JJWonderland4U. I promise I follow back! **

**Alright, so this chapter was mostly Angelica. Next chapter is mostly Jack. Again, vote if you'd like to see old characters come back! XD **

**Thanks to all who suggested about Angelica's 'Pregnancy' and for those who answered my question about her being immortal. **

**Check out my youtube; Angellmaya64 I posted some Jack/Angelica trailers. Or check my profile for the links. If you want spoilers of what is to come, go to my twitter and I usually write some spoilers and/or what to expect! :D **

**Answer****: Haha, that was a trick question. The full size pearl was not in On Stranger Tides, but it was shown in a bottle! Savvy! :D**

**Promise chapters will get longer! :) I promise drama and LONGUER chapters will be soon. **

**Review replies: **

_**Anonymous: Thanks for your review! :D I hope two that it's true! But somehow not. **_

_**Moonsetta: I'm glad you liked last chapter, hope you liked this one too! :D I guess we will see In the fifth movie, which I cannot wait for to come out! I will see about incorporating the pregnancy in this story, and don't worry if your review was long, I love long critical reviews! :D **_

_**Allyson: Thanks for the review and I'll see about making her pregnant! :D**_

_**: Thanks" **_

_**Piratezluver22: Thanks for the review and I'm glad u liked this one! :D **_

_**Anonymous: Thanks for the review, and her pregnancy **__**is**__** very common. I'm not sure about doing her pregnant, I'll see. **_

_**Allison H: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter. I'm glad you like Jack's moment! :) Truthfully I'm not sure if she lied or not. About incorporating the pregnancy or not, I'm still not sure. I think it will mostly not be not because she might have lied but because I don't see how it could fit in this story. There's only one part where it would work, but there is also something else I will do. So, I'm still not sure. **_

_**VOTE: Angelica pregnant or not?**_

_**6 Reviews before chapter 4!**_

_**Gracias! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Follow me on Twitter: **_**JJWonderland4U**_

**-xox- A Pirate's Life For Me–xox-**

Jack walked the streets of Tortuga holding his bottle of rum in his right hand. He walked into the familiar room. He smiled as he inspected the house and turned around when he heard a movement.

"Dad" he smiled. Teague offered his son a seat, which Jack took with pleasure.

"You found the fountain son?" he asked. "Aye, it was truly a beautiful island" Jack replied while rubbing his beard.

"Did you drink the water son?" Teague asked already knowing the answer.

"Depends how you look at it, I saved someone's life but I could of" He said. "Ah, that girl Barbossa had hostage, Angelica." Teague stated pretending to think. Jack's eyes went wide and he asked. "Barbossa has Angelica hostage, why, how, what?"

"Jack, he told me he needed her because she hold's the information to Captain Manuel's Treasure"

"What Treasure, why does he need her?" Teague told Jack all he knew of the Treasure. Jack thanked him and left the house. He ran to find Gibbs, who was recruiting a crew and warned him they were leaving as soon as possible. Jack sat on a chair and examined Gibbs who chose each crew member.

"Jack Sparrow?" he heard from behind. He cursed and turned around warning the kid that it was Captain Jack Sparrow. The young boy pardoned himself and told him "I'm Ryan from the Queen Ann's Revenge" Jack's eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Aye, I think I recognise you" he approved. "What do you know of the Queen Ann's Revenge?" Jack asked.

"A lot, I overheard the Capt'n talking with his prisoner, Angelica" Ryan stated. Jack nodded his head listening carefully before asking him what he was doing here.

"I missed the ship, no one told me of the departure" Jack nodded again and offered him a place on his ship knowing his help would be appreciated. Ryan accepted, having nowhere else to go but out at sea. Jack smiled and told the young boy to follow him. He stopped when he reached Gibbs and told him that there was a change of plans and they were leaving immediately. Gibbs welcomed everyone aboard the Trinity and told them to make their way to the ship.

Jack being Jack was the last one on board and once he was, he opened his compass watching as it spun round and round until abruptly stopping North-East. He ordered the crew to start the ship and head in that direction. He asked Ryan to come with him to his office. The young man did as asked and watched as Jack closed the door.

"What do you know?" Jack asked.

Ryan started explaining to Jack all he had heard no forgetting to precise that Angelica knew all about the treasure. Jack thought back when he was on the island and that Angelica told him about a Treasure with the power to rule the wind and tides. At the same time, he wondered what else she had told him that was true. Putting that thought back he went to the cabin's chest and took out a map. He studied it carefully looking to see if he could find lime cay.

Once he spotted it he smiled and exclaimed an "ahhha" until he heard Gibbs calling him on deck.

"What is it now?" he asked. Gibbs didn't answer and just pointed to a ship in the distance. "Oh, bloody Pirate" he ordered everyone to prepare for a fight. The Trinity approached the ship and Jack noticed it as a spanish ship. He took his telescope from his pocket and stared at the ship noticing that their captain wasn't ordering anything to his crew. Jack put the telescope back in his pocket and rubbed his beard gently.

He stared at the spanish ship as it got closer and closer to the Trinity. He waited until screaming open fire when he saw the captain, Ser Fransisco, whom he reconised from the fountain, give him a small nudge to come aboard his ship.

Jack turned to Gibbs and said to be in charge of his ship while he boarded the Rossitaa. He picked up a rope and swung over to the other ship. He walked towards the captain's cabin proudly, which only Captain Jack Sparrow could do. He entered the unfamiliar room and did what he did best in these circumtances and walked around the room, looking and touching everything in the room.

While entering, he had noticed that the Room was bigger than the one he had in the Trinity but smaller than the one one in his beloved Pearl. He frouned realising his Black Pearl was still in a bottle and looked up to Ser Fransisco as he caughed to get Jack's attention. He then rubbed his beard and sat on his chair.

"Wha Happen at the Fontain?" He spoke adresting himself to Jack through his very deap Spanish accent, worst than Angelica's.

"Aye, depends how you put it" Jack answered waving his finger in the air and smirked as Ser Fransisco sighed.

"I hear tell someone g'drink from e Fountain?" He asked again, rephrased.

"Aye" Jack replied smirking at Ser Fransisco. Ser smiled and indicated the door to Jack. But just before leaving he adressed himself to Jack one more time. "Beware of who drank e fountain i will find hem and kill hem" Jack eyes widened and then he nodded his head before making his way out the room and took another rope swingning himself to the pearl and ordering them to continue their trajectory.

-x0x-Jack/Angelica-x0x-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-x0x-Jack/Angelica-x0x-

Angelica sat around the ship not bothering anyone when she felt someone grap her arm and pull her up.

"The cap'tn wanna see you" the pirate spat. Angelica pulled her arm out of the grasp of the filty man and walked towards Barbossa's room. As she was about to knock, the door opened and there stood Barbossa. He smiled showing his yellow teeth and let Angelica in the room. He offered her a seat, which she took with pleasure and rested her hands on her stomach not having anywhere else to put them.

"So, now you ready to colaborate" Barbossa asked picking an apple off the table and taking a bite of it.

"Why would I tell you were the Treasure is!" She told him through her deep spanish accent.

"Because I need the treasure if I want to rule the sea"

"But why need me?" The spaniard asked playing the game.

"I know you know all about the Treasure. I'm not stupid, but if i get nothing from you, i'll just have to torture you" he explained.

"Ah, thats were you wrong, you need me alive and in perfect condition"

"Why is that" Barbossa asked putting his hands on the table.

"You need the key, and only I know where it is" she smirked.

"Than you shall guide me to find the key" he stated.

"But you don't need just the key you need me alive and my blood."

"Than after i'll kill you." Barbossa continued. Angelica laughed and shook her head. "That's where your wrong"

"And why is that" he stood up and threw the apple. Angelica smirked and said "Because I am with child, Jack's"

-x0x-Jack/Angelica-x0x-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-x0x-Jack/Angelica-x0x-

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long, first off there was hurricane Irene than my laptop crashed (reason why i'm updating through my phone) and then i had major family problems. Good news is, I got my new laptop and updates will be more frequent. All thought depending on school work. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) I hope the wait was worth it. How about you all go check out my other POTC storie, open sea and for those of you with twitter, follow me JJWonderland4U and suscribe on youtube Angellmaya64 I make JaKelica videos! :) **

**Any one tree hill fans? If so check out my stories and any csi ny fans check those out too! :D **

**The votes have been calculated, you all wanted her pregnant so here it is! :) For those of you who noticed I changed the Summary! :) **

**Vote if I bring back some other characters: Will/Will 3/ Elizabeth/Serena/Phillip, etc.**

**Review replies:**

**Casprom: No I didn't quit this story! :) **

**Franklin: Thank you! :)**

**Lilinuuh: I'm glad you like it! :) Now that i've decided she is! :) **

**Omgcookies: Thanks for the review! :)**

**Rosealyn 'flinx' Roth; Thanks for the review and it's true they do! :) **

**Pirates4eva: Thanks for the review! :) Sorry but the votes are up, she is... Hope you still read my storie**

**NaleyScott-OTH: Hi! :) Thanks for the revieww girl! :) Your awsome! :) Here's an update and thanks for helping me and encoraging me too continue! :) P.S I miss you! -xox- Can't wait to see you! :) **

**That's it! :) You see that lil button down there, ya just there were it says review? Click on it and write just a little thing to make my day! :) Oh and for one tree hill fans if you check out Passion's Torment i need 3 reviews until 100! :) Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Next chapter soon and let's see if I can get 10 reviews for this chapter! :) Last chapter was 8 now lets get this one too 10! Sorry for my babbling... :$ Sayonara! :D**


End file.
